The Red Knight : Born from the shadow of death
by Fatih I
Summary: otak atau otot, mana yang akan kau pilih? Didunia yang kekuatan adalah segalanya, terlahir seorang anak tanpa kekuatan yang dipuja-puja.


**Disclaimer :** Saya hanya meminjam karakter kepemilikan beliau tanpa berniat mendapatkan keuntungan materi sekalipun. Begitu pula dengan para karakter lain yang saya pinjam.

**The Red knight :**

**Born from the shadow of death**

**Presented By : Fatih I**

**Rating : **M (For Safe)

**Pair : **Naruto U. X ...

**Genre :** Action, Fantasy, ci-fii.

**Warning :** Typo, OC, AU, OOC, HumanNaru!, isekai theme, bahasa tidak Baku, Alternative Reality, and Etc.

**" "**

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sumarry : otak atau otot, mana yang akan kau pilih? Didunia yang kekuatan adalah segalanya, terlahir seorang anak tanpa kekuatan yang dipuja-puja.

.

.

.

.

Pasar. Tempat berkumpulnya para penjual dan pembeli, di mana ada sebuah transaksi yang dilakukan.

Untuk seorang konsumen membeli barang dengan tingkat harga yang lebih rendah adalah hal paling dicari, apalagi dengan kondisi ekonomi masyarakat menengah ke bawah.

Seperti itulah keadaan pasar desa Arthropoda. Sebuah desa asri dengan suasana Eropa abad pertengahan, tanpa adanya mesin dan listrik menambahkan kesan klasik yang amat kental.

Desa ini terletak di ujung kerajaan Britania Raya. Karena letaknya berada di ujung kerajaan membuat desa ini kurang di perhatikan oleh kerajaan sendiri membuat desa ini rawan akan serangan bandit maupun monster di sekitar hutan.

Walaupun pertahanan desa ini lemah, masih banyak pengunjung yang mengunjungi desa ini untuk membeli beberapa tanaman obat yang hanya ada di desa ini.

Di antara para penduduk desa yang tengah melakukan transaksi jual beli. Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai merah darah mengenakan jubah coklat kusam yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya tengah berjalan dengan gontai menembus padatnya pasar itu.

Sesekali pemuda itu memegang perutnya seakan tengah menahan rasa sakit, atau lapar?

**Kkrryyyuuukkkk**

"Ugh! L-lapar sekali," ucap pemuda itu dengan mimik wajah yang bila pengemis sekali pun melihatnya akan langsung memberikan hartanya.

Pemuda itu lalu menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri seolah tengah mencari sesuatu.

Dan tak lama kemudian pandangannya terkunci pada toko yang menjual buah-buahan yang terlihat lumayan ramai dengan seorang paman gendut tengah berteriak-teriak dan memberikan buahnya pada pengunjung.

"Ayo-ayo! Silakan buahnya masihlah sangat segar dan matang-matang!" teriak paman gendut itu menjajakan dagangannya.

Perlahan pemuda itu mendekati paman tersebut dengan menatap buah-buahan itu dengan lapar.

"Ayo anak muda! Buah-buahan di sini lezat semua!" dan kesempatan itu tak disia-siakan sang pedagang. Dia langsung menjajal dagangannya pada pemuda yang tengah menatap buah-buahannya itu.

"Silakan anak muda pilih yang kau mau," tambah paman gendut itu sambil menyiapkan kantong yang terbuat dari kain untuk membungkus buah.

"Wwhooaa benarkah itu paman?!"

Mata pemuda itu berubah berbinar-binar saat Mendengar ucapan paman itu. Dia berpikir paman itu baik hati mau membagi buah-buahannya.

"Tentu silakan pilih!" ucap paman gendut itu mengangguk tak kalah semangat.

"Baiklah! Aku pilih yang itu yang itu yang itu yang itu oh dan jangan lupakan buah apel ini!" lalu pemuda itu menunjuk-nunjuk buah yang dipilihnya dengan semangat, dan paman gendut dengan telaten tak kalah cepat dengan gerakan pemuda itu mengambil dan memasukkan buah yang di pilih ke dalam kantong buah.

"Totalnya jadi 30 Bronze anak muda," paman gendut menyerahkan kantong yang penuh akan buah-buahan pada pemuda itu.

Terlihat raut wajah kebingungan dari sang pemuda, tapi walaupun begitu ia mengambil buah itu dan melangkah pergi sambil berteriak "Terima kasih paman!"

"Hoi hoi! Kau mau ke mana!" teriak paman gendut saat melihat pemuda itu menyelonong pergi tanpa membayar buahnya.

Merasa terpanggil pemuda itu berbalik menatap bingung pada paman gendut yang terlihat agak marah menurutnya.

"Tentu saja mencari tempat untuk makan buah," ucap polos pemuda itu.

"Tapi bayar dulu!" teriak paman gendut mulai jengkel.

"Bayar?" Ulang pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya. Tanpa di sadari oleh mereka, beberapa pengunjung mulai memperhatikan mereka termasuk seorang gadis kecil yang menatap tertarik kejadian di hadapannya.

"Iya! Cepat bayar!" ulang paman gendut mulai kehabisan kesabarannya melihat tingkah pemuda yang terlihat bodoh menurutnya.

"Friday, apa itu bayar?" bisik pemuda itu entah pada siapa.

" **Baik bos. Bayar adalah istilah yang digunakan untuk memberikan uang pengganti harga barang yang diterima, melunasi utang, dan sebagainya,"** tiba-tiba terdengar suara perempuan berlogat Irlandia menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu. Suara perempuan itu hanya terdengar oleh sang pemuda atau lebih tepatnya dari alat yang tersangkut di telinga kanannya saja.

"Hoi! Cepat berikan uangnya!" teriak paman itu mulai berjalan ke arah pemuda itu dengan wajah yang sarat akan emosi.

"Uang?" ucap pemuda itu lagi-lagi menerima kata yang terdengar asing.

"**Uang adalah alat tukar atau standar pengukur nilai (kesatuan hitungan) yang sah, dikeluarkan oleh pemerintah suatu negara atau kerajaan berupa kertas, emas, perak, atau logam lain yang dicetak dengan bentuk dan gambar tertentu,"** dan lagi-lagi suara perempuan itu atau yang dipanggil Friday menjawab kebingungan sang pemuda.

"Jadi apa maksudnya?" tanya pemuda masih kurang mengerti.

"**Anda harus memberikan uang untuk mengganti buah yang Anda ambil bos,"** Jelas Friday membuat pemuda itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seolah paham akan penjelasan dari Friday.

Tapi tiba-tiba anggukan kepala pemuda itu berhenti saat paman gendut telah tiba di hadapannya sambil berkaca pinggang dan sesekali sebelah kumis tebalnya bergerak naik turun menambah kesan garang di wajah yang sebelumnya terlihat ramah itu.

'_Hiii seram,'_

"Jadi... Mana uangnya," ucap paman gendut sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"A-haha sebenarnya paman, aku tak punya uang," pemuda itu sedikit tertawa nerves saat paman gendut semakin memelototinya.

"Kembalikan kalau begitu!" ucapnya sambil merebut kantong buah itu dengan kasar.

"Cih dasar gelandangan, pergi sana!" ucapnya sambil melirik sinis pada pemuda itu sambil kembali pada stan dagangannya.

.

Pemuda itu pergi berlalu tanpa tujuan dengan perut yang semakin memberontak.

Wajar saja dia tak tahu apa itu beli membeli atau pun beberapa barang yang umum di kalangan masyarakat. Alasannya? tentu saja karena dirinya menetap rumah yang jauh dari desa maupun perkotaan bersama sang guru dari usia 5 tahun di mana otaknya masih belum mengerti banyak hal. Dan bodohnya lagi gurunya tidak pernah mengajarkan ilmu sosial pada pemuda itu mengakibatkan pemuda itu buta akan hal-hal yang umum.

"Ke mana aku harus mencari makanan... ugh! lapar sekali," ucap pemuda itu duduk di sebuah kursi taman.

"Ini... makanlah," tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kecil menyodorkan sepotong roti besar ke arahnya membuat dirinya terkejut.

Pemuda itu menatap pemilik tangan itu untuk melihat siapa gerangan pemilik tangan itu.

Sebuah senyum manis adalah pemandangan pertama yang pemuda itu lihat, seorang gadis berumur sekitar 12 tahunan dengan wajah bulat dan mata biru seindah langit cerah. Memiliki surai pirang cerah dengan sebuah topi biru besar yang menutupi rambut pirangnya.

Mengenakan sebuah jubah yang senada dengan bunga merah muda dan interior putih di jubah yang menyembunyikan sebuah blazer abu-abu dengan aksen kotak-kotak biru. Dibalik blazernya, gadis itu mengenakan kemeja putih dengan dasi hitam dan untuk bawahan dia mengenakan rok hitam dan sepatu hitam yang dipadukan dengan stoking putih sepaha.

Saat tangan sang pemuda mau meraih roti itu, dia tiba-tiba membatalkan niatnya dengan kepala yang tertunduk sedih.

"T-tapi.. Aku tak punya uang," ucap pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya karena takut dimarahi seperti saat dirinya mengambil kantong penuh buah tadi.

'_Kawai!'_ jerit batin sang gadis.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku memberikannya untuk Nii-san," ucap gadis itu.

"B-benarkah?!" tanya pemuda itu dengan mata yang membesar memandang gadis itu dengan harapan.

"Hai! Makanlah!" ucap gadis itu, seketika roti itu berpindah tangan cepat kilat dan langsung dilahap dengan rakusnya oleh pemuda itu.

"Perkenalan namaku Le fay, Le fay Pendragon. Siapa nama Onii-san?" ucap gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Naruto, senang berkenalan denganmu Le fay-chan!" entah karena terlalu lapar atau memang pemuda itu atau Naruto terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari nama belakang gadis itu. Padahal setiap orang yang mendengar nama Klan Bangsawan Pendragon akan langsung terkejut dan bersikap seramah mungkin untuk bisa memberi kesan baik di mata anggota klan itu.

"Eh?!" Le fay terkejut karena ada orang yang tak memakai emblem-emblem hormat di namanya. Apa pemuda itu dari Klan bangsawan lainnya? Tetapi walaupun dia dari klan bangsawan lain di Kerajaan ini Pendragon adalah klan paling superior dan semua orang tahi itu. Tapi kenapa pemuda itu memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya malah memakai sufiks chan di belakang namanya seolah akrab dengannya.

"Ano, Kamu kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung dengan reaksi Le fay.

"T-tidak," ucap Le fay terkejut oleh suara Naruto karna tadi sempat melamun.

Kini keheningan melanda mereka berdua di mana Le fay melamunkan yang tadi dan Naruto yang bingung harus mengucapkan apa.

**Teng**

**Teng**

**Teng**

**Teng**

"Ada bahaya!"

"Ada bahaya!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lonceng yang dipukul-pukul di ikuti oleh teriakan seorang prajurit yang berlari memperingati orang-orang.

"**Bos, radar mendeteksi ada benda yang melesat cepat menuju dasa,"** tiba-tiba suara Friday terdengar oleh Naruto. Tatapan Naruto lalu bergulir ke arah prajurit yang berlari ke arah mereka berdua,

'_Apa dia ya?_' batin Naruto menduga prajurit itu adalah sosok yang dikatakan oleh Friday.

"Prajurit, ada apa?" tanya Le fay mencegat prajurit itu.

"Menara pengawas melihat seekor Wyvern melesat menuju Dasa Le fay-sama!" ucap prajurit itu dengan raut wajah panik membuat tubuh Le fay langsung menegang.

"A-apa?!" ucap Le fay terkejut

'_Wyvern itu apa ya?' _batin Naruto yang tidak tahu menahu soal Wyvern.

Wyvern sendiri adalah jenis Reptil keluarga Naga. Perbedaan yang mencolok adalah lengan depan yang menyatu dengan sayapnya berbeda dengan Naga Eropa lainnya yang memiliki lengan dan sayap yang terpisah. Walaupun rumornya mereka adalah jenis naga terlemah, tapi tetap saja Wyvern adalah sejenis naga yang tak perlu diragukan lagi kebuasan dan kekuatannya.

"Nii-san carilah tempat berlindung yang aman! Aku harus pergi dulu!" ucap Le fay berbalik ke arah Naruto dan langsung berlari ke arah pusat desa diikuti oleh prajurit yang tadi.

"Tung-" ucap Naruto terputus saat menyadari Le fay sudah melesat pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri di taman itu.

"Gu, padahal aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih padanya,"

.

.

.

**Le fay pov**

.

.

.

Kenapa bisa seekor Wyvern sampai kesini! Bukannya mereka lebih memilih menghindari kontak dengan manusia? Dan lagi pula di dekat sini setahuku tak ada sarang Wyvern.

**Grrroooaaaaa**

Tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan menarik perhatianku dan membuatku berhenti berlari.

Ternyata benar, kini di pandanganku terlihat seekor Wyvern yang tengah terbang dan sesekali menyemburkan nafas apinya membakar pemukiman penduduk.

Ini harus segera dihentikan!

"Prajurit! Apa kedua kakakku sudah pulang?!" tanyaku sambil kualihkan tatapanku pada prajurit di sampingku yang dengan setia menatap segala gerakan Wyvern itu.

"Mohon maaf Le fay Hime-sama, Arturia-sama dan Arthur-sama belum kembali kesini!" ucapnya sambil berlutut di sampingku. Ini gawat desa ini hanya memiliki segelintir Wizard itu pun berevel D ke bawah dan aku rasa ditambah dengan kemampuanku pun kami bukan tandingan dari Wyvern itu.

Kami-sama! Aku harus bagaimana?!

"Kyyaaaa tolong!"

"huueee Kaa-san!"

"Tolong!"

"Aaarrrgghhh p-panas!"

Teriakan ketakutan dan teriakan kesakitan kini memenuhi gendang telingaku. Hiks aku harus apa? Andai saja Arturia Nee-sama dan Arthur Nii-sama ada di sini, pasti kami bisa mengalahkan Wyvern itu. Aku hanya gadis lemah tanpa kekuatan hebat seperti mereka, aku hannyalah gadis cengeng yang selalu bersembunyi di balik punggung mereka berdua.

Sejak kecil aku selalu di manjakan oleh orang tuaku. Bahkan hingga kini mereka masih menganggapku gadis kecil yang membutuhkan perlindungan,

"Pergilah Le fay Hime-sama, biar kami yang melawan Wyvern itu." Ucap seorang prajurit mencoba menenangkanku yang tengah menangis. Kulihat dia tersenyum penuh keyakinan walau aku melihat tubuhnya bergetar.

Aku tahu mereka pun menyadarinya mereka tak akan menang melawan Wyvern itu. Tapi mereka mau mengorbankan nyawa mereka untuk menolongku yang hanya bisa menangis ini.

A-aku tak mau jadi pengecut yang lari dari pertempuran!

Itu benar! Jika mereka saja berani, aku yang seorang bangsawan Pendragon tak boleh gentar! Aku harus menolong orang-orang ini! Aku harus menjaga kehormatan keluargaku! Aku harus menunjukkan pada orang tuaku bahwa aku juga bisa sekuat kedua kakakku!

**Ggrroooaaaaa**

Kini kualihkan pandanganku pada Wyvern yang kini melesat ke arahku siap menembakkan nafas apinya.

**Ggggrroooaaaaarr**

**Whuuuussss**

"Prajurit kita harus bisa mengalahkan Wyvern itu!" teriakku memberanikan diri membuat mereka menatapku terkejut. Tak ada waktu untuk memperhatikan mereka, saatnya persiapan!

**SSrrriinggg**

Dua buah lingkaran sihir tercipta di kedua tanganku, walaupun hanya sihir elemen dan penyembuh yang dapatku gunakan saat ini, aku harus optimis! Setidaknya aku bisa mengulur waktu sebelum kedua kakakku datang.

"Tapi Hime-sama Wyvern itu terlalu berbahaya! Lebih baik Hime-sama ikut penduduk mengungsi ke tempat yang aman!" teriak seorang prajurit kurang setuju dan menyuruhku untuk mengungsi.

"Magic element: rock rain!"

**Dradadadada**

"Aku adalah seorang Pendragon, klan bangsawan yang memiliki kewajiban untuk melindungi seluruh kerajaan ini! Jadi aku akan bertarung digaris depan bersama kalian!" ucapku sambil menembakkan peluru batu yang meluncur cepat ke arah Wyvern itu.

**Drak drak drak drak**

Kulihat kecepatan Wyvern itu mulai menurun dan memberi kesempatan untuk para prajurit menyerang naga itu.

**Trang**

**Trang**

**Trang**

Beberapa prajurit berusaha menebas Wyvern itu yang kini tengah mendarat dan melindungi kepalanya dengan sayapnya.

"Sial! Sisiknya keras sekali!" ucap seorang prajurit sambil mundur mengambil jarak aman.

Gawat!

"Awas!" teriakku saat melihat Wyvern itu berputar dan mengibaskan ekornya ke arah para prajurit itu.

**Whhuuuss**

"Magic element: high wall!"

**Druaarr**

**Duaakkk**

"Aarrggghhh," k-kuat sekali! Bahkan pertahanan terkuatku saat ini berhasil di jebol dengan sekali serang.

"Aku sangsi dapat mengalahkannya," gumamku.

**Ggrroooaaarrrr**

Wyvern itu terlihat sangat marah dan mulai mengepakkan sayapnya kembali dan melesat terbang sambil mulai menghembuskan nafas apinya secara acak membakar daerah sekitarnya.

**Whhhuuusss**

"Aaarrrggghhhh,"

"aarrgghhh tolong,"

"Sial!"

Tanpa aku sadari air mata mulai muncul di ujung mataku menatap kekejaman Wyvern itu.

Hiks, Nii-sama, Nee-sama, Le fay takut, apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku masih sangatlah lemah.

**Ggrrrooaaaaa**

Dengan panik kuciptakan kembali lingkaran sihir di kedua tanganku sambil kuarahkan pada monster itu,

"Magic element: rock rain!"

**Dradadadada**

Tapi serangan kali ini tak berhasil membuat Wyvern itu terluka sedikit pun,

"Le fay-hime menyingkir dari sana!"

Kenapa tidak mempan!? Kenapa aku tak bisa sekuat kedua kakakku!

"sial! cepat pergi dari sana Hime-sama!"

Wyvern itu hampir sampai di depanku dengan rahang yang terbuka lebar siap untuk melahapku

.

**Le fay pov off**

**.**

"Kaa-sama, Tou-sama maafkan Le fay," ucap Le fay sambil menutup kedua matanya seakan siap menemui ajalnya.

**Whhuuusss**

**Duaaakkkk**

**Duuummmm**

Sebuah siluet berwarna merah biru meluncur dengan cepatnya dan membentur kepala Wyvern itu membuat saudara dari naga itu meluncur membentur bangunan-bangunan.

'_Kenapa tak sakit?'_ Batin Le fay menunggu rasa sakit dari gigi tajam yang akan menerkamnya.

**Drap**

**Drap**

**Drap**

Suara langkah kaki yang di iring oleh suara aneh menerpa kedua telinga Le fay

"**Jangan menutup matamu dari musuh, Le fay-chan," **ucap sosok itu berjalan mendekati Le fay

"Huh? S-siapa kamu?" tanya Le fay melihat makhluk yang diselimuti oleh besi berwarna merah hampir sekujur tubuhnya, bagian wajahnya berwarna emas dengan bagian mata dan mulut terlihat hanya seperti garis yang memancarkan cahaya berwarna biru. Di bagian pinggangnya juga terdapat corak emas dengan sebuah lingkaran yang memancarkan sinar biru di tengah dadanya ( Mark XLVI )

"**Are? Padahal baru beberapa saat yang lalu kita berkenalan," **ucap sosok itu.

"A-aku tak mengenalmu," Gumam Le fay masih menatap sosok itu. Tubuhnya terlihat sedikit bergetar dikarenakan sedikit terguncang karena nyawanya hampir saja melayang jika saja sosok di hadapannya tak datang menyelamatkannya.

"**Aku lupa bilang terima kasih untuk sepotong roti yang tadi, itu sungguh enak hehe," **Ucap sosok itu dengan suara beratnya.

**Degg**

Tiba-tiba tubuh Le fay tersentak saat ingatan beberapa saat yang lalu terlintas di pikirannya

"N-naruto Nii-san?" dan hanya nama itu yang terlintas dalam pikiran Le fay. Seorang pemuda yang memiliki surai dan mata yang senada, pemuda aneh yang sangat lucu menurutnya karena mengambil buah-buahan dari pedagang tanpa membawa uang, pemuda yang dengan lahapnya memakan apel pemberiannya.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Le fay mengabur dan perlahan tubuhnya mulai lunglai kehilangan kesadaran.

**Greb**

Sebelum tubuh itu membentur tanah, Naruto terlebih dahulu menangkapnya dan membaringkan Le fay di atas permukaan tanah.

"**Istirahat... Biar aku yang mengurus sisanya," **ucap Naruto memandang sedih Le fay yang kini tengah terbaring.

**Grroooaarrr **

Sebuah raungan yang sarat akan kemarahan berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Naruto.

Terlihat sang Wyvern kini mulai berdiri dari puing-puing bangunan dan menatap murka pada besi merah di hadapannya yang balik menatap dirinya dengan datar.

**Gggrrrrr**

**WWhhuuuss**

Wyvern itu melesat tinggi dan langsung menukik tajam ke arah musuh barunya.

"**Ah ternyata masih bisa bangun,"** Ucap Naruto sambil merentangkan tangannya ke arah Wyvern tersebut.

**Wuuuiiingggg**

Sebuah sinar merah berkumpul di punggung tangannya dan,

**Srriiingggghh**

sinar laser langsung melesat ke arah Wyvern tersebut mengenai tepat di antara kedua matanya.

**Grooaaaarrrr!**

Teriak Wyvern itu merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat sebelum laser berhasil menembus kepalanya dan membuatnya mati seketika.

**Brugg**

"**Keras juga,"** gumam Naruto sambil menatap mayat Wyvern yang kini terbaring tak berdaya dengan sebuah lubang dikepalanya yang terus mengeluarkan darah berwarna ungu.

"H-hebat,"

"D-dia membunuh Wyvern itu dalam sekali serang,"

Kagum beberapa prajurit kerajaan yang masih tersadar dan menyaksikan pertarungan singkat itu.

"**Gunakan bagian tubuh makhluk itu untuk membangun kembali desa ini, aku duga mayat makhluk itu berharga," **Ucap Naruto sambil perlahan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"T-tunggu! Siap-" ucap seorang prajurit itu terpotong,

"**Jaa ne Le fay-chan," **ucapnya seraya menekuk lututnya.

**Zrruuuuuuu**

**Whuussss**

"Le fay-hime!" teriak beberapa prajurit mulai berlari ke arah tubuh tak sadarkan Le fay.

"Makhluk apa barusan itu?" tanya seorang prajurit melihat tempat Naruto berdiri tadi yang masih meninggalkan sedikit asap debu yang berterangan.

.

.

.

Beberapa Hari kemudian desa Arthropoda mulai melakukan perbaikan di sana-sini. Warga bergotong royong bersama-sama mulai mendirikan bangunan-bangunan yang sebelumnya hancur. Pemakaman masal pun telah selesai mereka lakukan, walaupun luka dan duka masih terasa kental di wajah para warga yang ditinggalkan. Tak membuat semangat mereka padam untuk membangun ulang desa tercinta mereka.

Atas kejadian itu, kerajaan Britania Raya mengirim 100 prajurit dan Wizard terbaik mereka untuk mengantisipasi kejadian serupa terulang. Bahkan raja sendiri mengirim surat pernyataan bahwa beliau sungguh menyesali kejadian serang Wyvern tersebut dikarenakan kelalaian kerajaan yang tidak memberikan perlindungan penuh di desa itu.

Sementara itu di sebuah ruang pemulihan terbaring seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang yang mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mulai tersadar.

.

.

.

**Le fay pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A-aku ada di mana? Apa yang terjadi? Ah iya... aku pingsan setelah melawan Wyvern itu... Bagaimana dengan keadaan desa?! Apa semua baik-baik saja!? B-bagaimana dengan keadaan Naruto Nii-san?!

Perlahan kucoba membuka kedua mataku,

Ugh! Silau sekali...

**Greb**

"Hiks Akhirnya kau sadar juga Le fay, Nee-sama sungguh khawatir dengan keadaanmu hiks,"

"Nee-sama?" tanyaku saat seseorang tiba-tiba memelukku.

"Nee-sama di sini Le fay hiks," ah ternyata benar itu Arturia Nee-sama. Kulihat keadaan sekitar yang ternyata aku tengah berbaring di sebuah ruangan pemulihan bernuansa serba putih.

"Nee-sama, bagaimana keadaan desa?" Aku sungguh khawatir dengan keadaan desa Arthropoda, bagaimana jika desa itu hancur, bagaimana jika aku gagal menyelamatkan para penduduk, da-dan bagaimana jika Naruto Nii-san... Mati,

"Keadaan desa baik-baik saja, itu semua berkatmu Le fay," ah syukurlah kalau begitu, tapi di mana Naruto Nii-san? Ah lebih baik tanyakan saja,

"La-"

**Clek**

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga Imouto," sebelum aku berhasil menanyakan pertanyaan yang mengganjal di pikiranku tiba-tiba Arthur Nii-sama datang dan memotong ucapanku, huh menyebalkan!

"Hai, bagaimana keadaanmu gadis kecil?" ulang Arthur Nii-sama padaku,

"ugh masih terasa linu," jawabku seadanya. Memang benar beberapa bagian tubuhku masih teras linu sehabis pertarungan itu, walau kenyataan aku tak berhasil melukai Wyvern itu.

"Kau sungguh hebat Le fay-chan, berani melawan seekor Wyvern dewasa," ucap Arthur Nii-sama memujiku, huh hebat apanya?! Aku kalah telak! Dan di mana kalian berdua saat aku membutuhkan kalian!

**Bletak**

"ittaii~~" rasakan itu! Bagus Nee-sama,

"Apa yang kau katakan baka! Gara-gara monster itu nyawa Le fay dalam bahaya!" ucap Nee-sama mengomeli Nii-sama.

"gomen Nee-sama, aku hanya memuji keberanian Le fay," ucap Nii-sama mencoba untuk mengelak huh kau menyebalkan Nii-sama,

Pikiranku melayang pada pemuda berambut merah darah itu

"Naruto Nii-chan," apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau ada di mana sekarang..

"Huh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu Le fay-chan?" ah ternyata gumamanku terdengar!

"T-tidak Nee-sama hehe," ah bagaimana ini! Kutatap Nee-sama yang memandangku dengan curiga, a-aku malu! Hentikan tatapan itu!

"Hmmmm kau yakin tak menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Nee-sama?"

"A-aku-" aku harus menjawab apa?! Aku tak mau mereka mengetahui tentang Naruto Nii-san untuk sekarang!

**Kkrryyuuukkk**

"Kau tak sadarkan diri hampir 3 hari, wajar jika kau lapar," harusnya aku malu saat perutku berbunyi dengan keras, tapi aku berterima kasih padamu perut! Kau menyelamatkanku.

"Oh kalau begitu biarkan Nee-sama mengambilkan makanan untukmu, tunggu ya" ucap Nee-sama sambil berlalu keluar dari ruangan ini meninggalku berdua dengan Nii-sama.

Ugh! Mulutku rasanya kelu, apalagi dari tadi Nii-sama menatapku seolah aku adalah penjahat di sini. Hentikan tatapan curiga itu! harusnya kau lebih memperhatikan adikmu ini yang berhasil selamat melawan Wyvern!

"Kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang satria merah itu," Ah! Tiba-tiba Nii-sama membuka suara dan berhasil membuatku terkejut. Huh membuat orang ter- tunggu...

"Satria merah?" tanyaku padanya,

"Makhluk besi yang membantumu untuk mengalahkan Wyvern itu,"

**Deg**

Naruto Nii-san.. Bagaimana ini, aku tak mau ada yang mengetahui identitasnya,

"M-maksud Nii-sama?" Seseorang selamatkan aku! Aku paling takut jika berdua saja dengan Nii-sama. Bukan karena dia menyeramkan ataupun mesum, sungguh dia pemuda yang menjunjung tinggi kehormatan wanita ugh, mungkin dia adalah laki-laki idamanku dimasa depan... Kyyaa bodoh apa yang kupikirkan! Bukan waktunya berpikir yang Tidak-tidak!

"Mungkin kau bisa membohongi Nee-sama Le fay, tapi kau tidak bisa membohongiku," inilah yang aku takutkan, dia bisa mengetahui bahwa aku sedang berbohong atau menyembunyikan sesuatu dengan cepat.

"A-aku tak paham maksud dari Nii-sama," ayolah aku mohon! Muncullah sesuatu yang bisa mengeluarkanku dari keadaan ini!

"Katakanlah siapa atau apa sebenarnya satria merah itu,"

"I-it-" aku mohon jangan mendesakku Nii-sama... Nee-sama di mana kau? kenapa lama sekali!1

"Makanan datang! Are? Kenapa keadaannya tegang sekali?" uh kau penyelamatku Nee-sama huhuhu aku berjanji akan menjadi adik yang baik untukmu.

"T-tidak apa-apa Nee-sama!" Berhenti menatapku seolah olah aku penjahat Baka Nii-sama!

"Arthur-baka! Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada adik kecilku!" benar Nee-sama hajar dia! Dia telah mengganggu adik kecil manismu,

"T-tidak kok Nee-sama, benarkan Le fay-chan?" huh dasar penjilat!

Kini kulihat mereka berdua mulai bertengkar di mana Nee-sama lebih mendominasi.

Apa Nii-san baik-baik saja? Makhluk apa sebenarnya kamu itu Nii-san?

Dan yang paling penting...

Di mana sekarang kau Naruto Nii-san?

.

.

.

**Le fay pov off**

.

.

.

Sementara itu

Seorang pemuda berambut merah tengah berjalan melewati padang rumput berbatu.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya berhenti dengan mulut terbuka seperti menunggu sesuatu

"Hachoo!" dan itulah yang ditunggunya. Dia mengusap hidungnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan ingus,

"Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku," ucapnya melanjutkan langkahnya.

"**Bos, boleh saya bertanya?" **tiba-tiba suara Friday terdengar oleh Naruto.

"Tentu saja," ucap Naruto memberikan Izin pada Friday.

"**Apa hubungannya Anda bersin dengan yang membicarakan Anda?"**

" ... " seketika langkah Naruto terhenti. Pandangan Naruto tiba-tiba menggelap dengan wajah berekspresi sangat dingin.

"SIAPA YANG MEMBUAT ISTILAH BODOH ITU!" ucapnya sambil berteriak ke arah angkasa.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari Naruto terlihat bayang seseorang yang tengah bersandar di sebuah pohon besar.

"Hhaahhh, haahhh, s-sial, harusnya aku tak berurusan dengan Genderuwa itu, Ugh!" Ucap seorang gadis yang tengah terluka.

Gadis itu berambut pirang panjang yang diikat bagian belakangnya sehingga hanya terlihat rambut sebahu jika dari depan. Memiliki bola mata berwarna samudra seakan menarik diri untuk menyelam ke dalam lautan matanya, berkulit putih yang indah dengan mulut kecil berwarna merah muda mengundang siapa pun untuk mengecupnya.

Mengenakan pakaian berwarna biru tua dengan pelindung besi yang melindungi beberapa bagian tubuhnya serta sebuah jubah panjang senada yang menutupi tubuh bagian belakangnya. Di pinggangnya terselip pedang dan mengenakan rok yang tersingkap di bagian kiri yang menampakkan kaki jenjangnya.

Dan Genderuwa sendiri adalah moster tipe kekuatan. Memiliki berbadan besar seperti raksasa, kekar, berwarna hitam kemerahan tubuhnya ditutupi rambut lebat dan sikap mereka biasanya mengikuti cara sikap makhluk yang mereka temui. Tapi, jika sedang tidak beruntung mereka bisa sangat Agresif saat bertemu dengan manusia.

Keluar dari persemayamannya hanya untuk mencari makan dan makanan kesukaan Genderuwa adalah sate gagak.

**Srraaakkk**

'_Apa itu! Monster atau bandit? Ck apa pun itu aku bisa menanganinya walau keadaanku sedang terluka,' _batin gadis itu sambil memegang perutnya yang tak mau berhenti mengeluarkan darah.

"Ugh!" gadis itu memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri mengakibatkan darahnya semakin banyak keluar.

**Ssrriiingg**

Secara perlahan gadis itu menarik pedangnya bersiap menghadapi kemungkinan terburuknya.

**Tap tap tap**

"Friday, kau tahu perbedaan pink dan merah jambu?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang pemuda yang tengah bertanya pada seseorang.

"**Warna pink atau Merah jambu dengan kode warna heksadesimal #ffc0cb adalah sangat ringan bayangan dari pink merah. Dalam model warna RGB #ffc0cb terdiri dari 100% merah, 75.29% hijau dan 79.61% biru. Di ruang warna HSL #ffc0cb memiliki hue 350° (derajat), 100% saturasi dan 88% penerangan. Warna ini memiliki panjang gelombang sekitar 494.62 nm. Jadi Bos kedua warna itu sama," **jelas Friday panjang lebar dengan data yang Author sendiri kurang paham hehe :3

"Ckckck... kau bodoh Friday. Selama ini kau telah dibohongi oleh datamu itu," ucap Naruto itu lagi.

"Apakah kau pernah mendengar... BlackPink?" ucap Pemuda itu dengan gaya seorang detektif yang memberikan teka-teki.

"**BlackPink adalah sebuah grup penyanyi perempuan Korea Selatan yang dibentuk oleh YG Entertainment, terdiri dari para anggota yang bernama Jisoo, Jennie, Rosé, dan Lisa,"**

**Srriiinggg**

Tiba-tiba mata pemuda itu bersinar berbentuk sebuah bintang dengan senyum kemenangan yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan.

"Khukhukhu apakah sama jika aku memanggil... Black Merah jambu?" ucap pemuda dengan gaya angkuhnya yang malah terlihat bodoh.

"**Tidak bos,"**

"**Apakah saya harus memasukkan percakapan ini ke dalam arsip warna bos?" **dan dengan bodohnya sistem Al paling hebat tersebut menelan kata-kata bodoh tersebut.

"Tentu saja Freday! Ini untuk membuatmu tambah pintar soal pemahaman warna," balasnya dengan gaya seperti seorang guru yang sukses mengajari anak didiknya.

'_S-sial! Aku tak tahu cara mengatasi orang gila!' _tanpa disadari oleh pemuda itu. Seorang gadis dari tadi mengintip tingkah pemuda itu yang terlihat berbicara sendiri layaknya orang gila

Catatan : Di sini suara Friday hanya terdengar oleh alat khusus yang tersemat di telinga Naruto.

**Brruuggg**

Tubuh gadis tersebut terjatuh tak sadarkan diri dan berhasil menyita perhatian dari Naruto.

"Are? Kenapa gadis itu?" dengan perlahan Naruto mendekati gadis itu. Dia mencoba memperhatikan wajah gadis itu namun terhalangi oleh rambut pirang itu.

"**Memulai memindai," **Tiba-tiba sebuah sinar biru mulai memindai dari kaki sampai kepala gadis itu beberapa ulang kali sampai sinar itu padam.

"**Bos gadis itu tengah terluka parah dan mengalami pendarahan hebat di perutnya,"** suara Friday saat selesai memindai gadis tersebut.

"Apa kita harus menolongnya?" tanya pemuda itu sambil seolah berpikir keras dan perlahan dia mulai berdiri

"Ah abaikan saja," dan meninggalkan gadis itu begitu saja.

"**Bos bolehkah saya bertanya?" **baru dua langkah Naruto melangkah suara Friday terdengar kembali di telinganya.

"Silakan tanyakan saja," ucapnya cuek bebek.

"**Apakah jika makhluk hidup mati akan menjadi hantu?"**

Seketika tubuh Naruto terhenti saat mengingat ucapan Friday barusan

**DOOONGGG**

'_Aku takut hantu,' _Batinnya

"SIALAN KAU FREDAY!"

.

.

.

Sebuah ruangan yang mewah dengan arsitektur yang sangat indah.

Sebuah singgasana besar terletak di ruang itu yang kini tengah diduduki oleh seorang pria yang dilihat dari postur tubuhnya tengah mengenakan jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Dengan sebuah meja besar yang membatasi mereka berdua

Di hadapan pria itu, seorang pria mengenakan setelan jas Butler tengah menunduk kerah pria itu.

"Jadi Wyvern yang kita kirim untuk menghabisi Putri bungsu dari kepala klan Pendragon gagal ya?" ucap pria itu sambil bertopang dagu di atas mejanya.

"Benar tuanku, menurut kabar yang beredar ada sebuah makhluk besi berwarna merah yang berhasil membunuh Wyvern itu," ucap Butler itu sambil menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Tak apa, kita masih punya rencana cadangan... tolong ambilkan aku minuman," ucap sosok itu,

"Hai Tuan,"

**Jleb**

Saat Butler itu berbalik. Manum tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menembus dadanya dan langsung mencipratkan darah ke mana-mana

"Uhuk! K-ke-kenapa Tu-tuan?" ucap Butler itu saat mengetahui bahwa tuannyalah pemilik tangan itu.

**Zraaasss**

"**Aku tak butuh bawahan yang tidak berguna,"**

**Brug**

Tanpa perasaan pria itu mencabut tangannya dengan kasar membuat mayat Butler itu terjatuh membentur lantai

"**Hatake, cari dan singkirkan logam merah itu, dia bisa jadi batu sandungan untuk rencana kita," **ucap sosok itu pada seorang pria berambut pirang yang datang entah dari mana tengah membungkuk di belakangnya.

"Hai Tuanku,"

**Whhuuussss**

Ucapnya sambil menghilang kembali.

'_**Akanku hancurkan siapa pun yang berani mengganggu rencanaku ini,'**_

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Hai :3 aku tak tahu harus bilang apa untuk menyapa kalian.

Tapi semoga terhibur dengan ficku ini walau kutahu ficnya masih amuradul... Hehe maaf masih belajar

Dan apalagi ya...

Oh iya! Kritik dan sarannya aku tunggu ya...

Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa lagi :3

Sampai jumpa lagi!

Sumber inspirasi

**Marvel comic**

**Vin da vinsel**

**Indonesia ghost festival**

.

.

.

**Fatih I...**


End file.
